


Dowager Countess Voice: "What is an Epilogue?"

by E_Violet



Series: Epilogue AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, literally just a headcanon list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Violet/pseuds/E_Violet
Summary: My headcanons for an alternate universe where my favorites live. That's basically all it is, and it's mainly just for things to make sense if I ever start putting one-shots from this universe up.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, past Percy Weasley/Audrey Weasley
Series: Epilogue AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Dowager Countess Voice: "What is an Epilogue?"

\- So Tonks is like almost dead, and then she thinks of Teddy and is like, ‘I’m not leaving my baby an orphan’, and that keeps her alive until she reaches medical attention. 

\- Fred did not die. His leg got blasted off, so being the BAMF he is, he managed to Imperius a Death Eater to take Polyjuice Potion and fight in his place. He doesn’t tell Percy for a while, though. Just to be a little shit. 

\- Remus was different. He actually did die. The human part of him, which allowed him to accompany Harry via resurrection stone. But the wolf in him did not die, and, after being rushed to medical attention, the fact that the wolf was alive managed to revive him (if I ever actually write a full fic about this I will probably go into more detail). 

\- ANYway, now we have Remadora and Teddy fluff. Also, Remus returns to being the DADA teacher. Also new to the teaching staff are the new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Brindlin (based off of one of my fabulous OCs from my Marauders’ era series), and it is now a mandatory class (got that idea from the Lunar Synthesis fic - excellent read btw). Also, since McGonagall is headmistress, there is a new transfiguration teacher, another one of my fabulous OCs, Calypso Lazilda aka Cal. The gang returns for their final year. 

\- About a year after the battle of hogwarts and Voldemort’s death, the last remains of his magic wore off - the cave and the veil, meaning Sirius and Regulus returned. 

\- When Sirius came back, Tonks and Remus split amicably, still being the best of friends, because Tonks realized that while Remus loved her, Sirius was his soulmate. However, they did not split before Molly could set Sirius up with Cal, who turned out to also be a raging homosexual. She and Tonks would later get together. Remus and Sirius get married, and adopt twin girls, Sapphire Hope aka Saph, who’s a lot like Sirius personality-wise, and Opal Euphemia, who is more like Remus, personality-wise. Teddy loves his little sisters, and later Maddie Tonks is born (Maddie, for Mad Eye Moody). 

\- So, Percy had twins with Audrey, who later divorced him. He then gets with Oliver Wood and they have a total of seven kids together, since Percy always wanted a large family and Oliver wanted his own mini Quidditch team.

\- Ron and Hermione and harry and Ginny were on a double date when Ginny referred to SPEW as ‘spew’, and Ron corrected her. Hermione looked him in the eyes and said, “Marry me, Ronald.” I feel like they would wait a while to have children, though, so in this AU Rose and Hugo don’t exist. Sorry :(

\- Harry and Ginny have four children: James Sirius, [REDACTED} Albus Severus, Lily Luna, and Nevi Minerva (”Nevi” after Neville. idk I just wanted them to have another kid) 

\- So Fred is not dead, so he marries Lee. they have two kids: George Weasley II (born around the same time as Fred Weasley II) and Jordyn Weasley. The junior Fred and George are rather boring and serious, but Boring and Serious Percy’s Molly and Lucy are the wild twins. 

\- Neville and Luna work together to cure Neville’s parents, and when they figure it out, they are so happy they kiss, and then get together. 

\- Draco and Astoria (who is not dead) have two kids: Scorpius, and Celeste (who is a Squib but still loved by her parents and the rest of her family).


End file.
